Wounded
by Smoldering Flame
Summary: Man searching for someone who can heal his wounds. Woman searching for someone who can make her feel loved again. After being hurt physically and emotionally, all these two souls wanted, was to be loved again. PruAus, warnings inside.
1. Lonely People

**Warnings for violence, language, sex, abuse, human nations, Fem!Austria, Mangary, angst, and references to PTSD. Pairing is PruAus with past HunAus**

* * *

Gilbert Belischmidt never thought writing a personal add would be so hard. He sat in front of a blank computer screen and let out a sigh. He was a lonely man, ever since returning from battle wounded, he felt like he was all alone in the world. Sure, he had his younger brother, his two best friends, but, it just seemed he needed something more to get through this dark place. So, Antonio and Francis, thought it would be a great idea to sign their friend up to a online dating service. Apparently, a nice woman or man would cure his alignments, make him forget about everything he saw. But, who would want a broken man, his right leg was completely messed up thanks to stepping on a land mind, he was lucky to still have it attached. He had to walk with a cane, a young man already using a man, who would want that? Not to mention the nightmares he had every night, the depression, the fits of rage.

Anyways, what was he suppose to write on this stupid profile? Should he just tell the truth? Lie a bit? Or maybe just give this all up. He knew his friends would never let him live it down if he didn't even write a profile, so, he decided to just write the first thing that came to his mind.

_My name's Gilbert Belischmidt, I'm 23 years old, and a Marine veteran. I served in the German army since I graduated from high school at 18. I unfortunately was wounded in action, and got a honorable discharge. Really, I'm just looking for someone who can deal with a man whose been through hell and back. I just want someone to be with me, I'll do whatever romantic crap you want. If for some reason this sounded appealing to you, just…I guess…send me a message._

With that, he submitted the profile and sat back in his computer chair, deciding to go with the screen name 'Black Eagle'. He always considered himself more Prussian than German, so, it was only fitting. "I doubt any sane person is ever going to answer to this." He mumbled to himself, opening up another beer can.

* * *

A few days later, Gilbert decided to check his computer, honestly he wasn't expecting anything, after the last few days, he got a few crazy chicks, but nothing interesting. But, when he clicked on his profile, he was surprised to see one single message. Tentatively he clicked on it, seeing a long message written out addressed to him.

**[From: Piano_Girl]**

_Um…guten tag…I'm terrible at writing these things. I read your profile…und…I guess it really touched my heart. Mein vater was actually a military man himself, along with my cousin. Anyways, my name is Sophie Edelstein, I'm a concert pianist, and just got out of a rather bad marriage. I'm 22, from Vienna Austria, and attended the university there. I'll admit, I'm probably not someone you really want. I really just want to find someone who I can be with, who won't hurt me, cheat on me, someone who can be my friend a long with my lover._

Gilbert had to blink after he finished reading the post. Someone wanted to be with him, and from the picture she had up, she was beautiful. A picture of her by her piano, wearing a elegant purple dress, her chestnut hair loosely curled, hanging down by her shoulders. She defiantly had a womanly figure, curves in all the right places, and a rather supple bosom, what could he say, he was a breast man. A smile came to his lips, and he attempted to think of something charming to right back to her.

**[From: BlackEagle]**

_Guten tag, I'm actually surprised such a beautiful fraulein would consider talking to someone like me. If you're interested in dealing with a man like myself, perhaps you'd be interested in dinner tonight? If you're free that is? If not, maybe this weekend? I know a nice restaurant in Berlin called 'Haus' perhaps we can meet at 7?_

Gilbert bit his lower lip as he sent the message, wondering if the girl was actually going to agree to go out with him. He took a big gulp from his beer can as he waited for a response. His little brother claimed he was an alcoholic, that was ridiculous, he didn't drink all the time.

While he was busy contemplating that, a message popped up on his screen.

**[From: Piano_Girl]**

_I'd love to, I'm actually visiting Berlin for a concert, so, I shouldn't be too far away. My profile picture isn't too clear, I'll be wearing a red rose in my hair._

**[From: BlackEagle]**

_Wunderbar, I'll find a red rose somewhere and put it on my jacket. Just look for the guy who probably isn't dressed nice enough for this place. _

Gilbert really didn't want to mention anything about his leg. She already knew, and, he didn't want to point it out anymore than he had to. He knew he had a goofy smile on his face, and, he was silently thanking his friends for setting him up this profile.

**[From: Piano_Girl]**

_I'm sure you'll look fine, I'll see you tonight at seven. Until then, I can't wait to meet you._

**[From: BlackEagle]**

_I honestly can't wait beautiful._

He decided he had to add on some charm, as he slowly stood up to get ready. He had to get her some flowers or something, he had to impress this girl. So, he grabbed his cane and made his way over to his room, trying something nice to wear for his date tonight. Before the war, before the injury, Gilbert was a pretty big womanizer. He'd go out with several women every week, usually behind one of the other's backs. He'd been a cheater, a man who just took everything he had for granted. Ludwig, his little brother, said he should look at his injury as a good thing, it had helped him change. Really, he just thought that was all bullshit.

* * *

The Prussian took in a deep breath as he entered the restaurant. His leg was really acting up today, so, he couldn't get around without his cane, something he truly loathed. On his way to the café, he bought his date some violets, it reminded him of her eyes, and he thought that was romantic enough. He had also bought a single red rose to pin to his blazer, knowing that's what the Austrian would be looking for.

It didn't take long to find her, perhaps because she was the most gorgeous woman in the room. Wearing a light pink dress, with a red rose pinned in her chestnut locks.

"Guten tag, Sophie Edelstein I presume?" He asked, handing the brunette the bouquet of violets.

The Austrian smiled and nodded her head. "Ja, und, these are beautiful, danke schon." She said, taking the flowers in her arms. She smiled warmly and showed the way to a table she had reserved for them. "This place I beautiful, danke for recommending it." Sophie said, biting on her lip nervously. This was the first date she had gone on since her divorce.

"Hey, don't be scared, we are just here to have fun ja?" Gilbert said, giving the woman a reassuring smile, gently placing his hand on top of hers.

Sophie nodded her head and took in a deep breath. "Sorry, this is just the first time I've gone out since my divorce. My ex-husband…well… he wasn't a very nice man." The brunette said, looking down at the table.

"Sophie, before we start this…anything…you need to know that I'm…not perfect either." Gilbert admitted. "My leg is messed up to hell, but, you knew that part. But, I have to battle depression, und some time my post traumatic stress disorder causes me to get angry…"

Sophie smiled and shrugged. "I'm not perfect either, I have an insane ex-husband, und not the greatest self esteem in the world. If I had my way, I would just play my piano all day long, und not have to worry about anything else." She admitted.

The two sat silent for a moment, it was obvious they were both wounded, but, maybe they could heal those wounds for each other.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Guten tag = hello**

**Wunderbar = Wonderful**

**Und = and**

**Danke schon = Thank you very much.**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Her Story

**Warnings for spousal abuse in the later part of this chapter. Read at your own will.**

* * *

"Did you ever think you'd end up like this?" Gilbert asked, breaking a few moments of silence.

"Um…what? What do you mean?" Sophie asked, taking a sip of water as she looked across at the Prussian man. She raised an eyebrow and bit her lip in a lower fashion, was he not enjoying her company?

"Sorry, that wasn't phrased well. I meant to say, did you ever think a beautiful girl like yourself could be sitting across the table a broken man like me?" He asked, putting a hand on his bad leg. "A woman like you, you should…have everything you want." The albino said softly, moving to take a big gulp of his beer. He usually wasn't so forthcoming with his emotions.

Sophie blushed a bit and shook her head. "What makes you think you're broken? Your leg? Ja, it's hurt, but, your spirit isn't broken. You still have a light in your eyes, a light that says you still have hope." The Austrian said, moving to gently place her hand on top of his. "You're making it sound as though I was forced to go out with you. I wanted to go out with you dummkopf." She said with a giggle.

Gilbert smiled, for the first time in what felt like ages. She was so beautiful, so kind, maybe their was a God looking down on him, for delivering him this woman. He squeezed her hand back and watched as the waiter came over.

"What can I get you two for dinner? Ma'am?" The waiter asked, looking at Sophie.

"Oh, your chicken breast and caesar salad please, danke." She said, giving the man her menu back.

"And for you sir?"

"I'll take your BLT, with extra French fries." Gilbert said, handing the menu card back to the man. "Danke, and, could you bring us a bottle of wine, the um…the red one, whatever the hell that's called." The Prussian said, obviously not knowing much about wine. "The lady deserves a nice one, so, don't give us any shitty box wine." He added.

"Ja, of course, I'll be back with that momentarily."

Sophie laughed and looked at her date. "How did you know I liked red wine?" She asked.

"Well, you're a classy lady, so, you're obviously not going to drink the crap I usually drink. And, I always just thought Austrian's liked the finer things in life." The Prussian said, shrugging a bit.

"I'd be a liar if I didn't agree with that." The brunette said, looking out the window of the restaurant. "This place…reminds me a lot of where my husband took me on our first date." She said, a frown starting to spread across her painted lips. "Oh…I'm so sorry. Nothing ruins a date more than talking about your ex." She said with a sigh.

"Nein…it's okay. It looks like you need someone to talk to about this. I think we both need to talk about what we've been through, that way, we can have something here." Gilbert said, giving her a reassuring smile. "Do you mind telling me about it?" He asked, moving to grab her hand and gently squeeze it. "I promise I won't tell, I'll also promise to kick his arsch if he tries anything with you again." He said with a smirk.

Sophie couldn't help but laugh a bit as she bit her lower lip. "Ja…I want to tell you about it. And maybe, some day you'll be comfortable enough to tell me your story." She said. "Well, I guess it all started with being eighteen and stupid. In high school, I had a boyfriend named Daniel Hedervary, We claimed we were in love, and, after high school he asked me to marry him, and I said yes." She said, taking in a deep breath. "Things were great for the first few years, but…he started to change…"

* * *

_"Where have you been, it's two in the morning?" Sophie said, lying in her and her husband's bed. She looked like she hadn't slept, a book still in her hand, reading glasses hanging by the tip of her nose, and soft chestnut locks hanging over her shoulders. Her curvy body was wrapped in a silk purple nightgown, something he had given her for their anniversary._

_"I had to work late." Daniel stated simply, putting his briefcase on the ground. "Stop interrogating me every time I come back late. I have a job Sophie, a job that keeps you in nice clothes and a roof over your head. If I have to work late now and then, you just have to deal with it." The Hungarian stated._

_The Austrian shook her head and frowned. "Nein…you weren't working late." She said, tears welling up in her eyes as she took her glasses off. "I called your office…your boss said you left work at eight o'clock." She said, looking down at her lap._

_"You…called my office?" He asked, moving to grab her wrist rather roughly. "You little bitch, you can just never let anything rest!" He cried out, pushing her down on the bed. He had a way of dealing with his wife. When she got on his nerves, it wasn't below him to slap him a few times or two. But, this was the first time she had proof of him cheating._

_"I…also know…if I looked in your briefcase…you'd have condoms…and…some hure's panties!" The Austrian cried out, tears streaming down her face. "You bastard! I…gave you my heart…and…you just stomped on it." She whispered, letting a sob escape her lips._

_Daniel frowned and slapped the woman across the face. "You're pathetic, that's what you are. You didn't give me what I needed Sophie. You're such a prude, all you want to do is play that stupid piano and sit on your ass eating cake!" He snapped, moving to grab her hips. "The woman I'm fucking instead of you…doesn't have these love handles." He whispered cruelly in her ear. He often made fun of the Austrian's weight, something she was sensitive about. By no means was she big, just a curvy woman, but, the Hungarian loved making her feel bad, so she would crawl back to him, begging for compliments._

_"S-Shut up!" The brunette cried out, moving to press her foot against his chest. "Get off of me!" She added, letting out a scream when he pinned her down._

_"Forget it! I'll do as I please!" Daniel yelled back, not noticing his wife, managing to pull her cell phone out._

* * *

"I was lucky enough to call the cops before he could do anything. After the cheating, the abuse, the lies, I made him get a divorce from me. I moved away from me, made sure he could never find me again." The Austrian said with a sigh. "It was horrible…but…I wasn't going to let him ruin my life. I went to support groups, therapists, I did everything I could to improve my life. I knew that the only way he would win…was if I let him get to me…let him control everything I did." She said, clenching her fists.

Gilbert was silent, after hearing everything she said, he wanted to be with her more, to be with, protect her even more. "You're a strong woman." He said with a smile. "If I ever see that bastard…I'll make sure he pays for what he did for you." He said, narrowing his eyes a bit.

Now that she had told her story, it was time to tell his.

* * *

Dummkopf- idiot

Hure - whore

Nein - no


End file.
